kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingpin
Wilson Fisk, the man who would one day become the Kingpin, started out as a common thug in the Bronx. He was noticed by one Don Rigoletto, an accomplished crime boss who admired Fisk's sheer brutality and hired him as his primary enforcer. Fisk eventually murdered his benefactor and took control over his mob empire. Thus, the Kingpin was born. While his wife, Vanessa, knew of Wilson's criminal activities, he was careful to shield their only son, Richard, from the life he led. That effort was in vain, as Richard finally did learn of his father's mob connections. Richard faked his own death, and returned to New York as the Schemer, intent on destroying his father's empire. He had also taken on the guises of the original Rose and later, Blood Rose, but was never able to do much damage to the Kingpin's organization. Wilson Fisk is a criminal mastermind who is involved in extensive illegal activities such as drug running, smuggling, murder, and so forth. Despite this, he has no criminal record and an army of lawyers to keep it that way, and is a criminal financial strategist without parallel. Fisk has no superhuman powers, but the majority of his 400-plus pound bulk is solid muscle. When he delivered a kick to the Kingpin's back, Daredevil could only think, "Whatever that was, it wasn't fat. Felt more like rock". He is a superb fighter who has held his own against Spider-Man, recently Daredevil occupies most of his attention. He has been aware of Daredevil's secret identity for years, thanks to Karen Page's indiscretion. Though Spider-Man and Daredevil are his greatest enemies, he has also tangled with Captain America, Moon Knight, Dr. Strange, the Punisher, the Avengers, and Ghost Rider, among others. He has employed any number of costumed criminals and assassins, most notably Elektra, Bullseye, Jack O'Lantern, and Typhoid Mary. Recently blinded himself like his arch-nemesis Fisk found it hard to control his men as they now saw a weakness in their leader. The Kingpin's own son and a mobster from New Jersey named Silke formed a coup and with the help of the Fisk's Captains seemingly assassinated him. They we're all tricked though, Wilson's man Dini found the Kingpin close to death and got him to safety. Fisk's wife then took revenge on those that did this to her husband killing all involved (even her son) except Silke who got away and went to the F.B.I. for protection. It was Silke who told the F.B.I. about Daredevil's true identity. The Kingpin eventually regained his sight due to surgery, but no sooner had he been able to see the world again, he was thrown into prison for his crimes. But he wasn't through plaguing Daredevil yet; he was able to mastermind a plot that put Daredevil's secret identity into the hands of the F.B.I, and also managed to arrange the near-fatal stabbing of Foggy Nelson, Daredevil's longtime friend and fellow lawyer. Recently, after Peter Parker revealed himself as Spider-Man, the Kingpin hired a sniper to kill the Parkers. But the bullet meant for Peter hit his Aunt May instead, who is currently in a coma. When Peter discovered this, he found and beat the Kingpin to near death, vowing to return to kill him when his aunt dies.